


I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone

by snowysydney



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Letter, M/M, Sad Ending, i was sad and i wrote this idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysydney/pseuds/snowysydney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry writes Louis a letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone

**Author's Note:**

> hi so I was feeling down the other day and I wrote this. that's about it yo and I'm posting my long one shot soon yay. 
> 
> ___
> 
> title from gravity by sara bareilles

Hi Lou

You're sleeping right now, I'll try to be quiet. You always say I'm the least subtle person on earth, with my long arms and legs. You're probably right, though. 

Anyways, I'm not writing you this letter to talk about the length of my arms. I'm writing it because I love you, Louis, so much it hurts. I love your eyes. God they're so blue, Lou, bluer than the ocean. I love it when you smile, especially after I tell you one of my stupid jokes. I love that you get crinkles by your eyes when you smile too big. I love that you always try to cook even though can't for shit. I love that you always come and wrap you arms around me when I'm the one who ends up cooking. I love your curves, your thighs. I could spend all day everyday in bed kissing them, leaving a trail of love bites on your legs. I loved your tummy, even though you didn't like it very much. I love your abs, which you now have instead. I love your tattoos, the oops! one is my favorite. I love that you always know when I'm feeling down, but I love it even more when you know exactly what to do to cheer me up. I love spending entire days cuddled up in a blanket, watching shitty tv shows eating cold leftover takeout. I love kissing you, Lou, so much it might even be my favorite thing on this planet. I love visiting your family, they're always so welcoming and warm and kind. I love it when you're annoyed at me, you do that frowny face that makes me laugh and that makes you even more pissed, but eventually you start laughing too. I love that you know every single sentence they say in Grease. I love how you know the choregraphy of Dirty Dancing by heart. I love that even after four years I'm not bored of our little routine. I love waking up next to you in the morning, feeling your hair brush against my chin. I love how you're so smaller than me. 

But it's because I love all those things about you that I have to go. I can't stay, Lou. I'm so fucked up. I can barely keep it together and you're always there for me and I can't be there for you, Lou. I wish I could. You deserve someone normal, someone who doesn't have anxiety or panic attacks on a daily basis. Someone who can sit down and have normal conversation about his own family without freaking the fuck out. You have NO idea how much I wish I could be that person for you Louis, so much. But I can't. I'm just not. I thought I could get over everything that's happened to me for you, baby, but I guess I can't. And that's exactly why I need to go, to let you go. You need someone who can put you before his problems. Someone who can love you right. Someone who can love you as much as I did. 

I'm so sorry baby

Haz

**Author's Note:**

> did this suck prolly though


End file.
